Alpha Week 3
League of Legends Week 3 Champions * ** Spell casts required for a stun increased to 5 from 4. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio changed to from . * ** Buff duration increased to seconds from . * ** Variable damage changed to 1 - from 1 - . * ** Cast time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Slow effect increased to 40% from 30%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Fixed a bug that occurred when Fiddlesticks died while channeling. * ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60. ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage increased to from . ** Attack speed increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Now bounces to 10 targets at all ranks. ** Damage done to champions now scales with attack damage. * ** Fixed a bug whereit would not work correctly on inhibitors. * ** Projectile speed increased. ** Blade width decreased. ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage decrease per bounce reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Damage bonus changed to 12% of current mana from 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where it did not toggle off properly after taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where Teemo was not getting bonus damage from items with this ability active. * ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 14. ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * ** This ability no longer slows. ** This ability is now always on. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from 200. ** Now pushes back all enemies around the target, instead of just the target itself. * ** Damage reduced to from . Spells * No longer makes the target invulnerable. * Damage bonus increased to 35% from 30%. * Ability power bonus increased to 20% from 15%. * Buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * Name changed to Summoner Ghost. * Now allows you to walk through units. Summoner * Added icons, borders, and backgrounds for summoner items. * Added additional functional tabs on the Champion Select screen. * Summoner Detail Bars on Champion Selection are no longer randomized. Bug Fixes * Summoner talents now work. * Fixed an issue where it appeared that you could edit the talents of other summoners when viewing their talent trees. * Fixed a bug where your summoner equipment would sometimes not get saved. * Removed the Summoner search field after you have entered a game. * Fixed a bug that caused players to lose talent points. * Fixed a bug where Summoner Tree backgrounds were in the incorrect places. * Fixed a scrollbar issue when changing item categories on the Equip Summoner page. * Some summoner items have different stats than the tooltip states. * Improved movement speed tooltips on all boots. es:Semana Alfa 3 zh:内测第 3 周 Category:Patch notes